


Scouting Caverns

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Saemus really likes Ashaad like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Hawke comes to the Wounded Coast to save the son of the Viscount from wicked qunari and violent mercenaries... but maybe, just maybe, he'll take another walk around the block first after all





	Scouting Caverns

“ _Well, I’d sure let you scout my caverns, if you know what I mean?”_

Up to this day Saemus felt mortified by the way he’d first come on to Ashaad. Of course he’d been drunk and angry, sitting in a cavern on the coast where he really shouldn’t be by himself; but that was exactly why he was there anyway, and why he brought a full bottle of whiskey there.

When Ashaad walked in on him drinking away his anger alone, he had been too drunk to realise he should be afraid. He’d demanded to know what the qunari was doing in his cave, and from one thing came the next.

Luckily, Ashaad did not take advantage that time, citing his inebriation. After Saemus had spent an appropriate amount of time being deeply ashamed of himself back home, he met Ashaad again on the coast, and from that moment on he was convinced Ashaad would never have taken advantage.

They’d spoken many times, of many things, and Saemus had learned to see Ashaad as a friend - as more than a friend even. But only now he realised how he had been wrong about that very first conclusion he’d made about his qunari friend.

Ashaad would definitely take advantage of the words he’d said. He just wouldn’t take advantage of Saemus’ drunken haze back then.

“Your invitation is no longer valid?”

Saemus spluttered embarrassedly, pressed flush against the cavern wall to put as much space between him and Ashaad. Not an easy thing to do, with the way Ashaad was looming over him, pinning him in place.

“It- uh, it was not actually- I mean-”

Ashaad huffed out a breath and leaned back, leaving Saemus where he was plastered to the wall and turning his back. “You regret your words because you were drunk. I assumed you were truthful despite your state.”

Saemus faltered, trying to find his voice again - trying to find his _opinion_ , if anything, - and finally managed to call out. Ashaad of course, had not gone far. Ashaad knew Saemus by now.

“I-I _was_ truthful. You just surprised me, Ashaad. Why now?”

“We have time. We both want it.”

Saemus swallowed, before nodding.

“Alright. But you should know, Ashaad, that bas frown upon the discussion of sex. The fact that it even happens is... it’s a taboo.”

“Bas do not have sex?”

“We do not talk about it and pretend we don’t.”

Saemus face was bright red all over again, but he slowly pushed away from the wall, coming forward to wrap his arms around Ashaad’s torso tentatively. Ashaad was clearly still processing his words, and Saemus had to admit it sounded weird.

What was the point of lying about something when everyone knew it happened? Why ignore the bronto in the room like that? It served no purpose other than even more uncertainty.

“Let’s do it,” he sounded more convinced now, and he could feel Ashaad relax under his grip.

“You found the answer to my question already. You understand better every day.”

Ashaad turned around and Saemus released his grip just enough to let him. Just long enough until the large expanse of Ashaad’s chest pressed against him, and he could glance up to meet dark eyes. Ashaad’s arms came around him in return, and for a moment Saemus felt like he was falling.

Falling, so far, so deep, down into safety. Falling to his death, but never to be hurt.

Falling to a new understanding and falling to his saviour.

Their lips met passionately, as if there had been a tension between them since the first day. Saemus could not remember such a thing, but he felt it now, arousal and need and _want_ curdling his stomach and making him cling harder to the large qunari. Ashaad’s erection was hard and huge against his belly and he was twitching and squirming to see it, to feel it and hold it.

Ashaad pulled back from the kiss to push Saemus down, and he went willingly. Down on the floor of the cavern - uncomfortable, but good enough. What they were doing made for plenty distraction, and the cavern floor was covered in sand, soft enough for their purposes.

“You are smaller than I. You are the one to receive.”

“Yes,” he breathed, fingers scrambling on his pants to open the laces. Ashaad wasn’t hindered by such a thing as noble finery, laying off his armour before Saemus managed more than push his breeches down to his thighs.

“This will do.”

“W-what-?”

Saemus made a surprised sound when he found himself flipped and pulled up on his knees, thighs held together tightly by his breeches. A slick finger rubbed down the cleft of his arse and before he knew it, it was inside, pushing in deeply. He gasped, lurching forward, cock twitching at the clear purpose with which Ashaad moved. No beating around the bush, just straight to the point of preparation so he could take Saemus.

Saemus only hoped he would fit a cock as giant as Ashaad’s without tearing.

...

“Yes, well, time to go back for a bit, have a good long bath in that pretty stream we passed, and then we can come looking again, am I right guys?”

Hawke laughed awkwardly, wiping his sword on the corpse of Ginnis Winter or whatever her name was while already verbally shooing his friends away from the cave.

“I thought we were here to find the Viscount’s kid, I don’t have all day Hawke-!”

Hawke quickly wrapped an arm around Anders’ shoulders, smearing blood and gore all over his coat in the process.

“...right. A bath it is.”

“You’re too nice, Hawke,” Varric chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.


End file.
